hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter eggs
Admin Musings * The Hell Rising Zombie - Learn why the HR Zombie is different from your average ghoul. Wiki Flavor These are Wiki pages dedicated solely to fictional people, places, or events within the game world. * Confusion, Texas, a popular television series. * Films playing in the game world. * Games found in arcades within the game world. * Music found mentioned throughout the game world. Hidden/Extra Pages These are pages hosted on Hellrising.com that relate to the game's world. * 3i Homepage :* The "official" website of the fictional conglomorate 3i. :* Can be accessed by donating via Armband.html or at the bottom of the WZMB homepage. :* Value: Provides insight into the owners of Lazarix and other influential companies. * Lazarix Homepage :* The "official" website of the fictional drug company Lazarix. :* Can be accessed in-game by clicking the words "computer terminal" on the indoor description of any Lazarix building. :* Value: Just for kicks! * WZMB TV Homepage :* The "official" website of WZMB, a television station located in Twilight City. :* The letters "W'ZMB'" are of course a reference to "Z'o'''MB'ie". :* '''Value: Provides insight into life in Twilight City before the current chaos erupted. * Joseph Rook Presidential Campaign Homepage :* The "official" website of the fictional Senator and Presidential hopeful Joseph Rook. :* Can be accessed by clicking the words "President Rook" on the indoor description of the Twilight Stadium Skybox. :* Value: Provides insight into life in the Hell Rising universe before the darkness came to Twilight City. * Loki Communications Homepage :* The "official" website of communications company (and cell phone provider) Loki. :* Cannot yet be accessed in-game. :* Value: NONE! * Pickaxe 3: Return to Murder Falls :* The "official" website of the horror movie "Pickaxe 3". :* Pickaxe 3 is a spoof of pretty much any horror movie franchise. :* Value: Served up hints on where to find Halloween items during the 2008 Halloween event. * Pickaxe Video Game :* The "official" website of the "Pickaxe" video game. :* The Pickaxe video game is essentially a spoof of the Friday the 13th game for the Nintendo Entertainment System. :* Value: Served up hints on where to find Halloween items during the 2009 Halloween event. Hidden References These are references to films, games, or websites (or anything else) hidden throughout the world of Hell Rising. Items * Cricket Bat :* The favored weapon of the main character in Shaun of the Dead. :* This blunt weapon was available for the first month Hell Rising was open to the public. It was found in Parks. * Hockey Mask :* Facewear made famous by Jason Voorhees of the Friday the 13th movie franchise. :* This wearable item was available on Friday the 13th and was found in sporting goods stores. * Machete :* Favorite weapon of Jason Voorhees. :* This bladed weapon was available on Friday the 13th and was found in sporting goods stores. Locations * Blast Zone Comics :* Named after a board on Overlord Forums which was specifically created for trolls to use out of the sight of respectable users. * Fan Boy Comics :* Actual comic shop Mo used to work for. :* Includes in its description a link to Josh Howard Presents: Sasquatch, in which Mo has a contribution. * Silent Hills Cemetery :* Obvious reference to the horror/suspense game Silent Hill.